


蜃景

by w959727



Category: Real Person - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727





	蜃景

樱井翔推开门，房间里俨然点好了香薰，若隐若现的熟悉的柑橘味让人心安，只是和眼前的景象太不相称——松本润正躺在床上翻看着他的书，听到有人推门，便回了头扭动了下身子，身子便从被子里露了出来，他一丝不挂，细长的双腿夹着被子，手里还漫不经心地翻着书页，他听见松本的抱怨，这书也太难懂了。  
他的抱怨更像只是对着樱井翔生气，气他俩许久未见面，又或者是别的什么原因，松本润总有办法让樱井捉摸不透。当下樱井只拿被子给他盖了一圈，松本把书放下，眼睛直直看着他，如果你见过松本润的眼睛，你就会知道被这双眼睛盯着是一件多么危险的事，这是一双多情动人的眼睛，会让你着了魔地只想就这样撕开他的衣服，堵住他的双唇，掰开他又直又细的双腿，狠狠地进入他，在灌满他，看着他的眼睛变得迷离湿润，长而密的睫毛会缀上珍珠般的泪滴，然后一扑一扑，挠动你每一个神经细胞。  
樱井翔不是无欲无求的神仙，更何况他也没有必要克制他对松本的欲望，他抚摸着他的黑发，吻了上去——松本润一丝不挂，只能直接从第二步开始。  
两人都长着适合亲吻的双唇，适合长时间地嘶啃。总是先败下阵来的松本那双手搭在樱井的胸口前，似是要推开，又似在调情地抚摸。而对方从不揣测他的想法，一如既往地不曾让他有喘息的机会，那钻进他的口腔里的舌头灵活又贪婪，尽情且不舍地划过松本口腔里的每一部分，像是有蜜一般甜美，不知是谁的唾液顺着下巴流了下来，哒哒滴在松本胸脯上，叫人看着一股热潮涌至下身。樱井热得不知何时也褪下了衣物，露出他精壮的腹部，势头渐起的性器在暗处若隐若现，两具赤裸的躯体如蛇般交缠缠绵。  
松本雪白的肌肤已经起了薄薄一层细汗，透着些些粉红，他喘着气，眼角也是红的，双唇更是有些红得发肿，“我、差点喘不过气了。”气息还未平稳，说话断断续续更像是在撒娇。  
樱井没有理会他，他在做爱的时候总是那么沉默，他甚至觉得肢体语言，一个眼神，又或者一个亲吻足以表达一切——他想要他。  
润滑剂是带着些廉价的味道，松本看着樱井粘上润滑剂的手指下意识地挺了下腰，双手抱着曲起了的双腿，他在等待着，等待兴奋让他微微地颤抖，樱井半勃起的阳具已经尺寸可观，松本回想起往日做爱的细节，胸口随着呼吸渐急上下地起伏着。  
“啊——轻点，点。”  
毫无预兆地，猛烈地，樱井的中指便插进了后穴中，熟练地在后穴里出入，扣动。待到松本的喘息变得平稳些又塞入多了一指，早就被调教得敏感不已的身子很快就适应了后穴的不适，松本的松本空出一手玩弄些自己的乳首，两指夹着乳首——“翔君，你亲一下他……”  
樱井吻着那充血的乳首，湿滑的舌头轻轻地舔舐，最后又用那牙齿咬着，身下的人因吃痛连声音都变了调，他打心底骂了樱井翔。许是带着怒气的眼睛对樱井翔不起作用，后穴已伸入的三指迅速地抽动着，也迅速地找到了敏感点骚划着，松本润越想越气，对方总是那么驾轻就熟，游刃有余。  
樱井觉出松本有气，觉得好笑。翻过松本的身子让他趴着，臀部高高撅起。樱井的阳具在半阖开的穴口蹭一下却迟迟没有进入。松本大脑已经有些当机，哑着嗓子问他还要不要做了。  
一声响亮的巴掌声，松本的臀部留下了红印子。樱井把性器放在松本大腿间，压低身子特意在松本耳边说——“给我加紧了。”  
松本身子已经酥麻了一大半，些才时候的怒气不知抛去了哪，顺从地夹住了那粗长狰狞的阳具。  
樱井一手摸着松本的性器，一手捏着他的腰，胯下之物在大腿的软肉间进进出出，脆弱的大腿内侧嫩皮被磨得发红。模仿着性交但没有进入让松本羞恼不已，后穴麻麻地发痒，似一直有流出淫水。而他低下头就能看到那尺寸傲人的器物在大腿间粗暴地进出，流出的腺液滴在床单上——松本觉得很渴。  
樱井终于进来了，毫不保留地，一气呵成地，松本被疼痛扯回了些意识，性器在刺激下早就“精关失守”。

“太大太深了……痛。”  
“慢点，去、你的樱井翔。”  
“……等下，哪里不行。呜……”

松本的肉穴又湿又紧，温热的软肉像是有着上亿张小嘴，吸着樱井的性器，又爽又麻。穴口处被撑得一点褶子都没有，性器一下抽出又一下末入，准确撞在松本的敏感处，松本惊得出声却带着甜腻的奶音，像挤上了蜂蜜的雪糕，沾了砂糖的奶油。  
松本被极致的快感冲击着头脑，身体不受控制地向前却一次次被樱井摁着腰部拉回。

太快了。  
太深了。  
太热了。

松本觉得自己已经被樱井杀死，樱井还趴下身与他继续亲吻着，像是要到世界末日，像是要到死亡将他们分开的那刻。

争先恐后涌了进来，是温热的，绵长的；是暗涌的，永远的。

樱井抱着松本的身子，吻着他的鬂角，还有热度和心跳，松本在他怀里睡了过去。


End file.
